The present invention relates to fishhook and leader storage devices and more particularly such devices that may also be utilized to remove a hook from the mouth or throat of a fish.
Ordinarily, fishhooks that are sold with attached leaders are provided on a paper card wherein a plurality of hooks are connected to integral loops formed therein, with the leaders extending around the card to an appropriately spaced similar loop. Usually, such cards are formed of paper and, in order for the hook and leader to be removed, the paper loops are often torn or broken, thus rendering the card useless as a future storage device for the individual hooks and leaders.
Another commonly utilized container for combination hook and leaders is simply a plastic bag in which the leader is coiled with the leader end wrapped about the coil. It is often difficult to unwind such a coil of leader without tangling the leader in the coil.
Permanent hook and leader storage devices have been known wherein a plurality of hook and leader assemblies are stored by a single card shaped storing device. Although serviceable, these devices are somewhat bulky and do not prevent tangling of the separate leaders thereon.
Further difficulty in sport fishing is seen in removing hooks that have become lodged in the mouth or throat of a fish. It is desirable to carefully remove the hook when a small or other unwanted fish is caught, in order to minimize injury to the fish. This is difficult to accomplish when the hook is swallowed or otherwise embedded in the fish's mouth where removal by hand is difficult or endangers the life of the fish.
Various apparatuses have been utilized to assist fisherman in safely and effectively removing a hook from the mouth or throat of a fish without fatally injuring the fish. Such apparatuses take the form of long bodied pliers or a slotted bulb at the end of an elongated shank. With the bulb type, the fish leader must be held taut while the bulb is worked along the leader to the embedded hook. When the bulb is in place adjacent to the hook, the fish must be held securely and the leader held taut while the bulb is operated against the embedded hook. This is a very difficult task since all three functions must be accomplished simultaneously. It is therefore desirable to obtain a hook removal device that will allow the fisherman to hold the fish in one hand while removing the hook with the other hand.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a device that may be utilized both for storing leader and hook assemblies and for assisting in the removal of hooks from a fish's mouth or throat to minimize the chance of injury to the fish.
It is another object to provide such a device that will accomplish the function of holding the fish leader taut between the device and fishhook during the hook removal process so as to enable the fisherman to operate the device with one hand while holding the fish with the other hand.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device for storing leader and hook assemblies wherein a hook or hooks and a single attached leader may be stored conveniently in a rather compact condition without danger of tangling whether in a tackle box or on the fishing pole.
It is a further object to provide such a device that is very simple in construction, may be made from relatively inexpensive material, and will therefore be inexpensive to purchase.
It is a still further object to provide such a device that enables tieing of the leader end to a fish line prior to removing the entire leader and hook assembly from the storage device.
These and still further objects and advantages will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description which, taken with the accompanying drawing, disclose a preferred form of the present invention. It should be noted however that the preferred form as described and illustrated is given only by way of example, the scope of our invention being set out solely by the accompanying claims.